


Starting The Year With A Bang

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [37]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (as fucking as usual duh), (basically smut), (y'all gonna love the ending), Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Luke in Panties, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: “Happy New Year,” Luke giggles as he pushes Michael’s head down for a kiss. He starts moaning as Michael’s habitual hands start groping at his ass, which he hasn’t got any problems with. He keeps moaning when Michael’s hands slip inside his pyjama bottoms and inside his lacy black panties, fingertips grazing over his hole.“Daddy, no…”“Why is it a no, baby?” Michael whispers into Luke’s ear.“Um… Petunia?” Luke gives a meek reply.





	Starting The Year With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> It's still NYE where I live so a quick drabble for y'all!
> 
> Prompt from [this lovely person](https://catchxfirexclifford.tumblr.com/)

_“3…2…1… Happy New Year!”_

“Happy New Year!” Michael whispers in Luke’s ear after the TV reporter personnel announces the start of 2018.

“Happy New Year,” Luke giggles as he pushes Michael’s head down for a kiss. He starts moaning as Michael’s habitual hands start groping at his ass, which he hasn’t got any problems with. He keeps moaning when Michael’s hands slip inside his pyjama bottoms and inside his lacy black panties, fingertips grazing over his hole. “ _Daddy, no_ …”

“Why is it a no, baby?” Michael whispers into Luke’s ear.

“Um… Petunia?” Luke gives a meek reply.

“She’s asleep in her bed,” Michael replies. “I can feel your cock all chubbed up for me, baby…” Michael whispers, one of his hand now pressing into Luke’s semi. “All for me…”

“Daddy…” Luke whines out when Michael pulls him atop himself, slanting their lips back together.

Michael does a quick job at getting rid of both their clothes, and Luke whines impatiently when Michael takes his sweet time to locate the bottle of lube. Luke’s whines turn into loud whore-y moans when Michael’s fingers open him up.

“So needy for my cock, yeah?” Michael whispers filthily. “Can’t wait til you’re wrecked by my cock, baby?”

“Daddy, please don’t tease me…” Luke whines again, and this time, he chokes on his moans when Michael drives into his prostate.

Luke mewls relentlessly as Michael thrusts up into his prostate so perfectly from years of practice. He smothers his cry of pleasure by biting into Michael’s shoulder, probably leaving a mark. But it’s proven that Michael’s shoulder is not enough to smother how loud Luke is being from his prostate being drilled. Luke is the first to come, spurting onto Michael’s chest, and Michael soon follows, releasing inside Luke’s spasming walls.

“Happy New Year, I love you,” Michael whispers to Luke.

“Do you think we should tell our family and bandmates?” Luke asks, looking down at their engagement rings with a fond look on his face.


End file.
